His Revenge
by Splenetic with a Smile
Summary: He was locked away for something he didn't do. He was abandoned by all his friends and family. And now they all realize their mistake. Well he'll show them. He'll show them all what he went through. He’ll get his revenge.
1. Prologue

I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did. A lot. But I don't.

His Revenge

1. Prologue

Walking down the dimly lit, disgusting halls, Albus Dumbledore looked as if he aged ten years in ten minutes. With no one of consequence able to see him, even if only for a moment, he let the weight of the situation take its tolls. Never had he felt so old and fallible as he did now.

As he reached the end of the hall, he straitened up, becoming the strong leader he was expected to be. Reaching the last cell of the block, he opened the door to a not-so-appealing site. A young man, wearing torn and tattered robes, sat in the corner looking at the ground. His hair had grown shoulder length, and a small beard covered the lower half of his face.

"What is it this time?"

His voice sounded the same. A little hoarse from not being used, but otherwise not changed at all.

"It's me Harry. I've come to take you home."

"Oh?"

"Your innocence has recently been proven. You have been given a full pardon by the Ministry."

"Is that so?"

His lack of interest is becoming a little disconcerting.

"I know you might be a little upset right now. Well, that is an understatement. I know you must be feeling something akin to hate right now. Will you please just talk to me?"

Harry finally looked up. The eyes that were once so full of emotion, full of life, are now just dull green.

"You want to talk, so talk."

Dumbledore sighed and took the only vacant chair in the room.

"Harry, you have to know how sorry I am, we all are, for everything. I know we should have given you at least the benefit of the doubt, I see that now, but sadly it appears that my years are finally catching up to me. I know that there is no excuse for what we did, but I have come to take you away from this awful place. Please come with me."

"Why?"

"Pardon me?

"Why should I go with you, back to a society that throws an innocent boy into the worst known place on the planet? A _sixteen _year old boy, that everyone knows hates the one man he was accused of siding with. Why would I want to live in a place like that?"

Dumbledore sighed. 'At least the boy is still sane enough to think about these matters.'

"Sadly Harry, it is the only place there is left to go to."

They both waited in silence for many minutes. It was finally Dumbledore who made another statement.

"I'm sorry Harry, but there is nothing I can do to make up for the crimes against you. My only hope is that you can find something somewhere that gives you happiness as you deserve. There will always be a place for at Hogwarts, where you will be permitted to continue your education. Can we please just leave this wretched place?"

Little did Dumbledore know, but Harry had been continuing his education. And he planned to show Dumbledore just how much he learned as soon as he was given half a chance....

They sat in silence again while Harry contemplated the ups and downs of the situation. 'Well, I could just stay here like I've been doing. It's not really all that bad once you know the right way to deal with it. Then again, it would be nice to eat a decent meal. And the sad, self-loathing look on everyone's face. Well now, how can I miss that?'

Dumbledore meanwhile took Harry's silence as his way of saying no, so with a sigh he had to say the one thing he hoped he didn't.

"Harry, I'm afraid to say you really don't have a choice. As long as you're in here, I'm considered your legal guardian, and if I have to I can force you to leave."

Harry's head snapped up and his eyes bore into Dumbledore's. "So, after all this time you still consider me your tool to order around?"

With a long sigh, Dumbledore continued. "Harry, you must realize that the things I did back then, and what I am doing now, I only did for..."

"...For my own safety. Yeah, great job of that. I suppose I really should thank you for landing me in this shit-hole. You know you must really have a fucked up definition of the word 'safe'."

"That's enough with the profanities Harry."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I upset the great Albus Dumbledore? How entirely rude of me. After all, I am in your debt. If it weren't for you, I'd have had to live the last two years with my friends and family, but thank goodness you were here to escort me to this bloody, fucking, SHIT-HOLE!"

"Enough!" Dumbledore was starting to lose his composure. His perfect hair was becoming frilly and his strait posture was becoming weaker. Harry smirked.

"Alright alright, I'll behave. You know, from the looks of things, it'd be hard for the outside observer to tell which one of us has been here longer."

'Sadly enough, the boy is right.' Now that he got a proper look at him, it actually seemed to Dumbledore as though, apart from the dirty look about him, Harry was perfectly healthy and coherent. Too healthy and coherent…

"You know," said Harry, breaking the old headmaster out of his train of thought, "come to mention it, I do so wonder what those people I called family have been doing of late? Hearing news of my innocence must have really gotten them down, seeing as how much they seemed to enjoy telling me what a traitorous murderer I was. Yeah, they really seemed to like having me as their scapegoat to blame all their troubles on. I hope they didn't take the news too badly?" he asked scathingly.

After Harry was accused of the murders, everyone seemed all too happy to believe what was said, most especially his 'best friend' Ron.

- Flashback-

_"How could you do it Harry? We trusted you! We stood by you in every situation! How can you just abandon us like this?" _

__The fact that he was always quick to blame Harry must have conveniently slipped his mind.

_"I guess Snape was right. You are just a spoiled little brat who thinks he can get away with murder! Well now we all know what you really are!"_

-End Flashback-

In some ways knowing about his friend's betrayal made him appreciate the Dursleys a little bit. At least he always knew where he stood with them. They never had any of his trust to rip away. Of course, thinking about this only made Harry remember how much he hated the Dursleys, and what he planned to do with them once he had the chance.

"Well Harry," said Dumbledore, breaking Harry out of his thoughts "I can not apologize for their actions, nor can I justify them to you. That is for them to do. As to how they are taking the news, they were most aggrieved to learn that we were mistaken. They are all taking it rather hard, especially Mister Weasley and Miss Granger."

"Aww, well now I just feel awful."

Dumbledore, letting Harry's last statement slide, stood up and motioned for Harry to do the same.

"I think its best we leave now, Harry, and get to a more suitable place to discuss these matters."

"Oh? And where is that?"

"Home, Harry. Let's go home."

A/N- what do you all think? Worth continuing? I'm panning on writing a couple more chapters then seeing what everyone thinks of it. If I get enough support then I'll keep it going.


	2. Nothing shocks the Order

As they walked down the hall, Dumbledore couldn't help but notice the healthy stride Harry made, and the fact that he stood up tall and walked with his head held high. This is not the type of behavior someone who just spent two years in Azkaban demonstrates. Then he remembered the thoughts he was having in the cell, how Harry appeared to be in almost perfect physical shape, and could not help but wonder how he was able to keep this way around the creatures that cause him the most pain and fear. 'Well, there's only one way to find out.'

On this thought, Dumbledore stopped Harry and crouched down next to him to look at him in the eye.

"Harry, no matter what happens when we meet with everyone, I want you to at least _try_ to look at their side of the story. Can you do me that favor?"

'What the hell is this old man talking about? He knows I'll never try to relate with those- oh.' As Dumbledore was asking this seemingly innocent question, what he was really doing was trying to get a grip inside Harry's mind, looking for and information on his behavior. 'Sneaky old bastard… well, I'll give him something to look at.'

So instead of Harry letting him see what really happened and ruining everything, he showed the old man a 'memory' of casting an anti-dementor spell on himself after he was attacked at Privet Drive last year. It apparently negates all negative affects that a dementor has on a person; in other words, every effect.

As Dumbledore was still in Harry's mind, it was easier for Harry to pick up any stray thoughts he might be having, such as 'I never new such a spell even existed!'

'Of course you haven't jackass, I just made it up.' Apparently satisfied with Harry's 'answer', he suddenly switched focus to what Harry was going to do once they left this place and was no longer under Dumbledore's care. Upon realizing this, Harry remembered that he is now 18; he became of age a year ago. Dumbledore only had control over him while they were still actually in the prison. 'That could be useful.'

So once again instead of revealing what he planned on doing when he left, he let Dumbledore see the 'plan' he cooked up a while ago to use once he was free. He would go along with everyone, pretending that he was just so happy to be out that he didn't care what they did to him anymore, just so long as he could be free. He would agree to go back to Hogwarts and learn all he could to get rid of the thing responsible for his incarceration; Voldemort. But upon reaching Hogsmade, he would steal someone's wand and make a break for Honeydukes, after stunning as many of them as possible of course. Once he got there, he'd take the secret passage up to the castle and get to the room of requirement before anyone could catch him. Then he'd plan his revenge on the wizarding world.

And Dumbledore ate the entire thing up. Harry could practically feel Dumbledore planning a way to prevent Harry's little adventure to keep his 'pawn' within his own reach. He'll be in for a bit of a surprise later on that day.

"Yes sir," Harry said replying to Dumbledore's earlier question, "I'm just so glad to be out here I'll forgive all of them. After all, it was only a mistake right?" Harry looked up at Dumbledore innocently as he said this, but let a little fire burn in his eye so Dumbledore would go along with it as Harry planned.

At this question Dumbledore straightened up, looking down at Harry. 'Poor boy, I hope he's able to come to terms with this someday. At least I'll be able to stop him from doing anything rash before he's able to properly heal. Better play along though, who knows how he'd react to me being in his mind again. I hope someday he'll realize it's for his own good.'

"That's right Harry, I'm glad you can forgive them so easily. It's being able to do that that makes you a truly wonderful wizard." He said as he peered down at Harry.

Harry only smiled back.

As they made their way to the exit, Harry inspected his neighbors, and was able to finally match faces to voices. Well, some of them had voices. The fact that he was placed in the highest security cells made it inevitable that he'd come across someone he knew, especially considering all the people they were able to catch at the ministry last year. Sure enough, next to him was Malfoy, followed by Avery and Macnair. Of course he knew about Malfoy, the entire first week in his cell he spent muttering about how his 'lord' would come save him. But after a few well placed comments and a favor from one of the local residents of Azkaban, there was nothing more then a shell of a man starring at the wall. Harry thought the appearance suited him quite well.

"So where are we headed to now? Surely we're not going to just floo back to Grimmauld place?" asked Harry. He wanted to be able to see everyone before he disappeared, so he was hoping they didn't all go to Hogwarts to wait for his return.

Dumbledore, mistaking Harry's question for wanting to know if he could pull off his plan at Honeydukes, replied "No, we're meeting everyone at the dock then portkeying back to Hogsmade, where we'll go up to Hogwarts and get everything squared away" hoping this would made Harry happy.

And it did, but for entirely different reasons.

So they made their way down to the dock, and as they crossed over to the shore, Harry spied a multiple number of people there, half of whom had red hair. 'This really couldn't have gone better if I was able to plan it. Maybe someone up there really does like me…'

As they came ashore, Harry left the boat followed by Dumbledore, who inconspicuously made his way over to talk to Moody and Shacklebolt, undoubtedly about Harry's big 'plan'. This left Harry in front of a bunch of grief stricken Weasleys and other assorted people. The pain in their eyes brought a small sense of satisfaction to Harry.

For a long while they just stared at each other, neither side knowing what to say to break the silence. Finally Mrs. Weasley gave a choked back sob and it opened a gate for a torrent of apologies that came pouring down on him from every imaginable angle. After a few seconds Harry held up his hands trying to calm everyone down. When there was silence, he addressed them all.

"If I could have all your attention, there's something I just want to say to you all," he waited till everyone's focus was entirely on him, especially Dumbledore's. "I know I should be upset with you all right now, but just being out of that place makes me feel-" as Harry was looking over his crowd, his eyes briefly flickered to the clearing behind them by the forest, and his eyes went wide with fear. "HE'S BACK! EVERYONE LOOK OUT!" he screamed.

The reaction was immediate. Every head turned to that direction, and most of the people had their wands out before they even fully turned. Moody and Dumbledore already had protective spells up. And what they what they saw shocked them all. Out there in the middle of the field, was absolutely nothing.

There was silence for half a second, and the next thing anyone heard was a muttered 'idiots' and a _crack!_ They all turned back to Harry and were again shocked by what they didn't see.

Harry Potter was gone.


	3. Announcement

Hey everyone, wow, looong time no see eh? I can't believe I started writing this thing four years ago! It seems like yesterday! Well, not really, but whatever. I'm thinking of starting up the story again, and I have two more chapters written, but updating will be pretty rare unless I get major doses of inspiration. What do you all think? Should I keep going? Just one yes is all I need, but I doubt anyone is going to read this. But should there be only one person who enjoys my work, then by god I shall to everything possible to make him or her happy!

Toodles

-STM


End file.
